


When You See From Another

by tatitex1



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sense8 (TV) Fusion, Inspired By Sense8, Junko is still a bitch, Komahina - Freeform, Monokuma is a little evil person, Multi, Nagito has slight mental illness, Sense8 AU, ishimondo - Freeform, sakuraoihiro, soudamnia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatitex1/pseuds/tatitex1
Summary: Hajime Hinata is a cop working in Chicago under his cousin to get away from his past life.Nagito Komaeda is a DJ living in London, still trying to run away from his fears.Gundam Tanaka is an animal researcher in Africa, looking for something to fill the emptiness inside himself.Sonia Nevermind is a princess in the small country of Novoselic, lonely and desperately in need of a friend.Souda Kazuichi is a mechanic in a small auto repair shop in Korea, wanting nothing more than to get out and be free.Ishimaru Kiyotaka is the Prime Minister of Japan, doing all he can to clear his family's bad name.Mondo Oowada is the leader of a biker gang that ravages the streets of Germany, although he wants to do nothing more than disappear.Chihiro Fujisaki is a girl living in California, doing everything she can to hide who she really is in the real world.What happens when eight different people from eight different worlds suddenly connect?





	1. Start Game

We are all connected. It's just another part of how humans work. Whether it's from blood or your country or just even if you like the same anime as another, we are all connected somehow.

However, this story is not exactly about normal people. At least-

Not normal anymore.

At first, we were average, just regular people going through the motions of everyday life and then, she appeared before us.

A young woman with short brown hair and light pink eyes. She could've been mistaken for sixteen, but the look in her eyes suggested otherwise. No child would have eyes like that. When I met her, I was still slightly new to the force. I had recently moved out of Japan to join up with my cousin and his fiancé on the Chicago police force in America. I was still getting used to the rough streets that they have here. The crime rate here is much higher than the crime rate from home. It was a good time for me to get distracted though. I needed to clear my head.

On a particular night, I was patrolling around the town before heading home. I could imagine that my cousin wouldn't really care if I worked late or not but, he gets worried about me, especially since I'm still new to the area. I was just about to turn back to the station to drop off the squad car when I came across her inside a dark alleyway.

I was shocked, to say the least. Why would a girl be standing here in the middle of the night? I stopped my vehicle and got out to see if she was alright.

I recall her smiling sweetly at me, holding a stuffed white and pink rabbit and keeping it close to her chest. She was wearing a dress, white and slightly stained red, practically turning the fabric pink. Blood, most likely. Was she a runaway? Possibly a victim of some type of domestic abuse? This requires further investigation.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" I shined my flashlight at her and she nods.

"I am, Hajime.", she answers, her voice almost in a whisper.

However, I wasn't paying attention to that. The fact that she knew _my_ name is what caught me.

"H-How did you-" she cuts me off.

"Unfortunately, I've done something terrible and now, you're in danger." she stands up, pulling out a gun from behind the rabbit and I tensed up.

"Okay, easy with the weapon!" I shout as I see her directing the gun to herself.

"I know that he will watch out for you, but you need to promise me something. Please protect them, Hajime.", she says before I dash to stop her from pulling the trigger.

I expected to see blood when she pulled the trigger but, surprisingly-

She vanished as if she were never there, to begin with. I was disturbed, seeing that gun pull off and having nothing happen but, even more so when I didn't hear her body drop dead onto the ground.

Little would I know that she appeared before seven others that night, each person more different than the last.

At the time, I didn't realize how much my life would change at this point.

It was at this moment that I knew that nothing would ever be the same again.

This is how our story began.

With the woman in the white dress and the haunting image of her death.


	2. A Fateful Encounter in London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing a woman killing herself, Hajime Hinata is starting to hear and see things that are out of place. When he thinks that he has the answer, he comes across a pale-skinned man with wild white hair that tore his entire theory apart.

My name is Hajime Hinata. I am twenty-six years old and I was born on January 1st, 1990. My parents were relatively good people, middle-class citizens who were good at their jobs and raised a just-as-capable son.

Unfortunately, when I was in my teen years, I found out about a secret my parents kept from me and they died as a result of some mistakes I had made. I made enemies of the wrong people and got them killed.

It was my fault.

To try to outlive my past, I enrolled into the police academy to train as an officer. It was then that a few months ago, my cousin called to announce his engagement and that he was coming to Japan to visit me with his fiancé.

Makoto Naegi is my older cousin by a year and serves in Chicago as the chief inspector of the VICE department. His wife-to-be is named Kyouko Kirigiri and she is probably one of the most straightforward people I've ever met. The girl's face never seems to show any kind of emotion whatsoever. It's actually kinda scary.

The story is that she and Makoto are high school sweethearts, graduated from the same class at the elite private school, Hope's Peak Academy. In fact, if I recall correctly, their school closed down a year afterward because of a murder, which is what sparked their careers in the force. Since then, they've been a team: one works in VICE and the other in Homicide. What a pair.

"Hajime!" Makoto shouts and I jump.

Was I zoning out again? I must've been. What am I doing again? Right, having dinner with Mako and his bride!

"So, Makoto was saying that he wanted you to come live with us for awhile.", Kirigiri says with such a straight face on, even though her eyes were burning with terrifying rage.

"I-Is that s-so?" I shuddered from that look. 

Even if her face never changed, she terrifies me. While wearing a nonchalant expression, her eyes scream otherwise. No wonder she's in charge of the entire homicide department. If I ever went against her, I'd probably die just from her looking at me.

"Yeah. Kyouko and I were talking and we have a bit of space. Besides, I'm sure you'll be fine working in Chicago with us. A new town, some fresh air, just what you need! A new set of surroundings!" Makoto was quite cheerful about this.

I told him when he called that I was considering on leaving Japan for a little while, just to get away and take a look around or something like that. I never expected that he'd ask for me to come live with him and his fiancé though!

"Are you sure, Mako? I mean, you're about to get married! Are you really sure that you want me around? Kirigiri-san-" I was cut off when she pulled her hand up to silence me.

"I've discussed this with Makoto and we've come to the conclusion that as long as you don't bring anyone suspicious or illegal into the apartment, you can stay. Although, I will warn you. I do expect you to leave when the wedding occurs. I don't think you'd like to be around when that happens." she says and I see Makoto's face turn pink.

"Do you accept the terms of living with us?" Kirigiri asks and I thought about it before giving her an answer.

"Sure. When can I move in?"

* * *

 

Around a few months later, I encountered that strange woman in the alley and since then, nothing has been the same. I keep seeing things, hearing things that shouldn't be there in the first place. I hear animals and auto drills and classical music and engines and people talking in a foreign language. There are these noises that I can hear but, they make no sense. Not to me, at least.

I couldn't possibly tell Makoto or Kirigiri about what's been happening. They'd probably think I might be going back to my old ways again. Back to who I used to be.

I don't blame them for thinking that. I was a different person back then. I was driven to find that one person. I even tried using his name to find him. His name-

A name that could put anyone around to despair. Kamukura. Izuru Kamukura. 

* * *

 

Music. At night, I would sometimes hear the sounds of a bass hitting against my eardrums. Loud, trying to make them burst through the surround sound. I could never sleep at night.

"MAKO, TELL YOUR NEIGHBORS TO SHUT THE FUCK UP SO I CAN SLEEP!" I screamed out one night and I hear Makoto shout back-

"HAJIME, I DON'T HAVE ANY NEIGHBORS! THEY MOVED OUT YEARS AGO!"

That couldn't be possible. Unsure of myself and still hearing the bass hit with the records, I get out of bed, still in my underwear. I got up and outside the apartment to scream at the stupid kids that are probably partying in the empty room next door.

However, when I broke the door down, no one was there.

And the noises disappeared.

* * *

 

Flip the switch here. Spin the disc here. Blend it all together. The sounds make me feel something different, something I strive to obtain, but I can never have.

Hope.

The hope that today can be different than yesterday was.

Especially since I saw that woman yesterday... The disturbing image still plays in my head, seeing her shoot herself dead, but no blood to be seen.

Although, I wouldn't say seeing her was completely bad. She's fueled me to come back to play today. To perform the songs that I hideaway. The songs that hide inside that past.

After the show, I went out the back and grabbed a cigarette to light. If my music doesn't free the stress, the smell sure does. I love the smell of smoke. It was sharp, the taste awakening me and loosens up the tightness I feel in my chest. So-

Only eight months left, right?

Eight months until the end of all this suffering inside me. _Him_ suffering inside me.

It will all finally end-

"Nagito!" the sound of my name startled me and I heard the laughs behind me.

There were two men there, one I had never seen before but, the other was a friend.

"Ah, Leon." I smile at the redhead as I offer him a smoke.

"Killer performance once again, Nagito. You should really consider taking this job as a career." Leon cracks a smirk as he blows out the smoke from his lips.

"Are you going to introduce me, Kuwata-kun?" a girl with long blue hair bats her eyelids at my friend and his face flushes a shade of pink.

"Oh but, of course! Nagito, this is the ever so lovely Sayaka Maizono. She's my new... Business partner." Leon chuckles, hiding a dark blush under the smoke of his cigarette.

Slut for the week. Leon, you fucking sleezebag.

"I enjoyed your show, Komaeda-san." Sayaka smiles sweetly as I smile back at her.

I don't like her. She's trying too hard to smile.

"Anyway, we're going back to my house and we're meeting Celestia and Yamada there. Celestia has some mad shit with her, enough to make your brain melt!" Leon chuckles.

"It'll be fun, Komaeda-san." Sayaka lightly touches my arm and I flinch away from her.

"Sorry. I don't think I should." I say as politely as I could, putting out my smoke under my shoe and turning to leave when Leon grabs me.

"At least say hi to Celestia. She's been dying to see ya." Leon says and I sigh.

Celestia Ludenburg, my ex-lover. I left her when she started to cheat on me with another man but, I didn't mind. It was just my luck out to get me again. We're just friends now...

"Whatever, I guess..." I gave up struggling and Leon and Sayaka and I went back to Leon's place.

* * *

 

My name is Nagito Komaeda and I am twenty-six years old. I was born on January 1st, 1990. I try to block out the rest. If I try to remember, _he_ starts sobbing and then, it never stops. I was born in Japan but, when I was twenty or something, I moved to the UK in order to get out and meet some new people.

One such friend is Leon Kuwata, baseball extraordinaire. He was scouted by a baseball team in America and was considered to be given the greatest opportunity to make the perfect career out of it. However, ultimately gave it all up to pursue music. We met in the apartment complex that we both had lived in and he gave me my first job as a DJ and I've been there ever since.

I love London. I don't mind Leon. I don't like still being alive without a purpose. I suppose that'll do for now.

"Are you okay, Komaeda-san?" Sayaka asks and I give her a smile.

I don't like to smile when I don't mean it.

"I'm fine. Thank you though, Maizono-san." I say back and she grabs my hand.

"Please, call me Sayaka." she has a mischievous glint in her eyes.

I don't like that. I give her another smile and forcefully have her let go of my hand. I don't like people touching me for no reason either.

Once we had reached the building Leon lived in and entered his room (on the penthouse by the way), we were greeted by a gothic lolita gambler and a pudgy otaku.

"Celestia! Yamada! What's up, you two?" Leon gave a cheerful welcome as Celestia looks my way and giggles into the cards she held in her hands.

Celestia Ludenburg is considered to be one of the top gamblers in the world. I happen to be one of her many ex-lovers but, I was the first to break it off with her and not the other way around. Why did I do that? Oh, it was very simple.

For one thing, she was cheating on me, but I don't care about that as much. You see, I came across someone that's given me more hope than anyone else before.

It was somewhere between those months where I encountered the woman in the dress. He was just standing there in such disbelief of his surrounds. Curiosity began to build up in my stomach as I was walking towards him.

I thought he was quite beautiful. Spiky brown hair and green eyes that looked like they could glow under the moon. He looked frustrated, conflicted with perhaps his own emotions as he paces around in the street.

"Are you lost?" I ask and he heard me.

"Where am I?" he asks back with a quick question.

"Well, you're in London, silly!" I chuckle.

"London?" he seemed confused, scanning his eyes over to the buildings before turning back to me, "I can't possibly be in London... I was in Chicago just now!"

"Chicago? So, you live in America?" I was intrigued by him.

"You've never been?"

"I can't say that I have. I'm not exactly one for traveling."

"Neither am I. I'm just living there with my cousin to clear my head for a bit..."

"I see... What's your name?"

"Hinata. Hajime Hinata."

"How lovely. My name is-"

"Hey, Nagito! Why are talking to yourself?" I heard Leon shout as I turn to meet the redhead.

"I'm not talking to myself, Leon! I'm talking with-" I turn back around and found that the man vanished into thin air.

And I haven't seen Hajime Hinata since.

After meeting him, I found out about Celestia and broke it off with her, having my heart set on finding the American man that peaked at the hope inside of me.

So, months later, here I am, playing a game of poker with a gambler, an ex-baseball player, a mangaka and an idol while smoking heavy amount of drugs and downing all the booze we could find.

"So, Komaeda-san... Kuwata-kun told me that you had a vision a few months ago." Sayaka looks at me, placing a card on the table.

"I may have... They're just illusions from my _extra-curricular_ activities. Nothing more than to inspire my music." I chuckle and Celestia laughs.

"That's my Nagito for you." she places her entire hand on the table, "I win."

"Damn it.", Leon grumbles under his breath and Yamada laughs.

"Ingenious as always, Lady Celestia!" he proclaims and I grab a cigarette from my pocket. Before I could light it though, Sayaka grabs my wrist.

"We have something a little better than a little smoke." She takes the lighter from me and gets a plastic pipe from Celestia before offering it to me, "Try this on for size, Komaeda-san."

I take the pipe and grab my lighter back. I lit the bottom of the pipe where the weed was and inhaled. Then it hit me. That sensation tensing up my spine, relaxing my muscles drastically as I lean further into Leon's couch. My mind goes blank and my thoughts move to one thing only: pleasure.

Looking around, I could see rain against an office window. A transit passes outside and the smell of coffee was in the air. Telephones ring and a range of voices answer to the response. It seemed like everything was going in slow motion, but I was able to see why.

A high.

"Good, isn't it?" Celestia giggles and I laugh with her.

"Very.", I answer.

Soon enough, Leon and Yamada had some and Celestia took a few puffs as well. Sayaka didn't want to ruin her voice so, she didn't partake in the festivities. Too bad. This was some pretty good product.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Komaeda-san?" Sayaka asks as she pours me a drink from Leon's stash of brandy.

 "I might be..." the room was fuzzy but, I felt good.

"Dude, imagine if we had more of this shit!" Leon chuckles and he stares at Celestia, "So then..."

Leon suddenly pulls out a gun and aims it at the woman, "Gimme your stash."

"Leon, what are you doing?!" I shout, getting up when Sayaka holds me down.

"Uh uh, Komaeda-san." Sayaka holds my hands down.

Why can't luck just ever be on my side? I watch as Yamada looks through the bag Celestia brought and rummage out all the drugs inside. He also managed to find large wads of cash and he laughs.

"Well, lookie here." Leon laughs, turning his head away for a second.

What a fool.

Celestia takes her chance and grabs the gun from Leon, shooting him in the head and turning to Yamada and doing the same thing. Their blood splattered onto Sayaka and me.

"Good job on keeping Nagito there, Sayaka-san." Celestia chuckles, her red eyes narrowing at the idol's own.

"Well, I wouldn't want such a pretty face to be hurt, right?" Sayaka has a dark shade of blue in her eyes.

She's gone mad.

"I can't believe that those fools actually fell for it." Celestia grabs the bag full of the cash and drugs.

I need to get out.

Sayaka gets off of me and giggles, "So, what should we do with him?"

If I stay here, I might never see Hajime again.

"Get the rope. I'm sure that pretty face of his will get us some quick cash too." Celestia answers and my eyes widen.

Get out, Nagito!

I climb over the couch and just ran. Celestia shot at me but, hit the door frame instead. I keep hearing gunshots ringing in my ears but, I keep going. Don't turn around, Nagito! Don't you dare turn around! Just keep running!


	3. A Mechanic in Love and an Encounter in Chicago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi Souda is a simple man with a problem: He likes both men and women.
> 
> Hajime and Nagito meet again.

Gears shift. Bolts tighten. Metal scratches against metal. Engines roar to life.

Oh, how I love the smell of motor oil in the morning!

"Souda, you've got mail!" I hear my roommate shout into the garage.

"I'll get it in a sec!" I shout back, tightening a nut against the engine I was working on.

"There you go! All done." I wiped the sweat off my forehead and smirked, showing off the sharp teeth I've always had.

"Geez, Souda... You could kill someone with those teeth." my roommate comes in, holding the mail in his hands as I pull off my gloves and adjust my jumpsuit.

"And you could kill someone with your pervertedness but, I don't tell you that.", I smirk at him and he scoffs, handing me the mail.

* * *

 

My name is Kazuichi Souda and I'm twenty-six years old! I was born on January 1st, 1990 inside a small town in Korea. As of now, I own a small garage that I use to fix cars and stuff. It's kinda my thing. I live with two roommates in the house connected to the garage with one being my best friend, Teruteru Hanamaru, who’s the proud owner of The Hanamaru Family Diner here in town and the other being Yasuhiro Hagakure, a fortune teller that actually makes some profit somehow through his fortune-telling bullshit. Well-

At least I think it’s bullshit. I mean, spirits? Really? What kind of idiot believes in that kind of crap? Personally, I'm a more science kind of guy. Science has logic. You can't fight against logic.

“You need to go back to the salon, Kazuichi. The dye’s coming out.” Teruteru notices that my natural hair color is coming out again.

“Damn it. I can't fix it now! I've got no cash!” I shout, seeing that black roots are growing through my hot pink head of hair.

“I could lend you some, for a price.” Teruteru chuckles, a perverted glint in his eyes.

“For the last time, just cause I'm bisexual doesn't mean I'm going to fuck you, Teruteru!” I scream at him.

Yeah… I am bisexual but, being bi is cool. I don't mind being bi. It's just who I am.

I've always liked both. Guys and girls, I mean. Never got me anywhere with school or any friends, but I guess that just means I'm meant for better things, right?  My pop… He didn't appreciate that of me. The old man had always been a dick, abusive and drunkard 24/7. The day he found out, he actually came to get me from school. Something about the garage at home having slow business and needing his "genius" mechanic son to help. He couldn't have come at the worst moment. Cause he found me sitting there on the gym bleachers, staring at a guy I'd been crushing on for awhile. Finally gutting up the courage to talk to him, my father stormed in and took me out. Later that day, he kicked me out of the house, screaming that he didn't raise a fag. I was fourteen and the last thing I remember that night was my mother crying, begging my father to bring me back.

Since then, I've been on my own, taking odd jobs whenever I could find them and tried not to complain. It wasn't too long before I came across Busan and I met Teruteru at his family diner. Since then, he's allowed me to use his garage for work and we’ve been living together, the best of friends.

“Either way, Souda. Go see if Hakagure will be willing to lend you some.” Teruteru adjusts his chef’s hat, “I've gotta get to the diner for the morning special. I'll see ya later!”

“Bye!” I shout back, turning my attention to the letters.

Most of it was for Teruteru. Just your ordinary bills and taxes for the month to pay for the house. However, at the bottom of the stack, there was a blue envelope, covered in purple ink and in nice cursive letters read:

_**To my little Ichi** _

I grab the chair at my desk and sat in the foamed seat, hearing the air being pushed out as I sat in it. I hesitated on ripping the envelope open.

Mother wrote this. I know she did. The purple ink, that cursive, calling me ‘Ichi’-

Mother only ever did that. She loved handwriting letters. It was something only she and I ever did. As much as I wanted to read it, I was confused.

How did she find me, after all this time? After twelve years, why would she come to find me _now_? I slammed the letter on my desk, rattling the wrench I had on it. It had been twelve years since that asshole threw me out, taking me from my mother's warm hugs and she writes to me all these years later. Why am I so aggravated? Damn it, Kazuichi! Why the fuck aren't you-

“Why not read it?” I hear someone behind me and I jump, falling out of my chair.

“Jesus fuck!” I shout, seeing as small tear in my yellow jumpsuit where my knee was, “What the hell-!”

I turn to slap the bitch out of the guy but, for some reason, I didn't.

He was pale, almost too pale to be considered healthy. Two different colored eyes, the left being a light grey while the other was a deep red. A scar stretched over his left eye, cutting into his cheek. Dark and light greys mixed with his hair slicked back and a curl on top. A large, ragged purple scarf hung around his neck and draped down his shoulders. He donned a large overcoat over his body, one arm with the sleeve folded at the elbow and his arm covered in faded yellow bandages. A bright green earring hung from his right ear. My face began to flush.

“Did I startle you, mortal?” his voice was deep.

Fuck.

He’s hot.

“N-No!” I shout, getting up and readjusting my chair.

“So, the screeching of a female wasn’t you?” he asks and my face heats up some more.

“S-Shut up!” I shout, turning back to him and hoping that he wouldn’t make a remark about my flustered face.

“Anyway… What are you here for? An auto repair?” I walk past him, grabbing my tools and my gloves.

“I’m not exactly sure… One moment, I was tending to my Devas and the next thing I know, I end up in your… Lair.” he looks around, seeing a few of the motor oil spills that I’ve yet to clean up and having his face twist in disgust.

“So, you aren’t looking for Kazuichi Souda?” I ask.

“No, I wasn’t.”, he answers back, his emotion never changing once.

“Damn it… I thought I had a customer for once…” I groan out of annoyance.

“Was that your name, mortal?” he asks as I pass by him to grab my set of screwdrivers from the shelf.

“Could you quit calling me that by the way? And yeah. The name’s Kazuichi Souda but, everyone around here just calls me Souda.” I wave my screwdriver around and I go to the engine of the car I was working on, “And you are?”

“A mere mortal asks for my sacred name?!” he almost hisses at me.

“Oi, quit with the mortal stuff! My name is Souda, got it?!” I stand up, holding my wrench in the air as I shout at him.

"So, you are named after a sugary drink consumed by mortals?" he questions, raising an eyebrow.

This guy is really ticking me off.

"It's my last name, asshole! S-O-U-D-A! Souda! Not soda- SOUDA!" I screamed, practically snarling at him in a fit of fury.

He was looking at my mouth for some reason.

“You have quite the pair of carnivorous teeth… Perhaps you were sent to me to be another minion…” he contemplates about this and I shout again.

“Minion?! I ain’t no one’s property, you- You…” I can’t come up with a good insult to describe him.

Damn it!

He chuckles at my frustration.

Cheeks burning, I could practically feel the steam coming out of my ears. I think I hate him.

“Tanaka.”, he says and I blink.

"What?" I said.

“My name. It is Gundam Tanaka, the Overlord of Ice! Be wise not to forget.” he had such a confident and stoic look on.

"So... Overlord of Ice goes with the name or something? Geez…” I put my wrench down, “Why couldn’t you just-”, I look back up.

He vanished, not a trace of him in sight.

“Gundam?” I ask but, I got no response. There's no way someone as peculiar-looking as him could've gotten far upspotted. Where did he go? Had I imagined him up?

“Oi, Souda! Why are you talking to yourself?” I hear the voice of my other roommate, Hagakure.

“Talking to myself- Are you starting to see things, old man? I wasn’t talking to myself! There was a guy just standing here! A really strange-looking guy with a scar on his face and everything!” I shout and Hagakure laughs.

“I see… You met a hot ghost.”, he concludes.

“He wasn’t a ghost!”

“But, you still admit that this apparition was quote-unquote, ‘hot’?” He was teasing me as my cheeks begin to burn.

“I fucking hate you.”, I answer and he laughs.

“I love you too!”

* * *

 

I splash the cold water on my face, hoping to wake myself up a little.

I wasn't imagining him, was I? No... I couldn't have been. There's no way I could think up someone like him.

Pale green, almost grey eyes and even paler skin, fairer than any woman's I've ever laid my eyes upon. Snow white hair sticking up every which way had covered the man's face. I wanted so bad to just run my fingers through that fluffy head of hair-

No! Hajime, get your head out of the gutter! He was just an illusion! He had to have been!

You were not in London! You couldn't have been! It's impossible! And there's no way- Hajime, you certainly did not meet-

What was his name again?

It started with a 'n', right?

N... Nnnn. Na! Right, right, it goes na... Nagito! His name was Nagito! That was the name I heard! That is his name!

There's no way that I'd ever be able to make up a name like that off the top of my head. I'm not that clever.  So, that can only mean that... Nagito was real. I saw him. I _spoke_ to him.

I grab the shaving cream off my shelf and tried to take my mind off this impossible situation. I mean, meeting people halfway across the wolrd and being there _yourself_ halfway across the world and be back in the blink of an eye is insane. It defys all logic! However, looking up again, I met those sea green eyes.

Nagito was in my reflection.

We both turned around to find that neither was in their bathroom.

He was covered in blood. I could see the dried red drops that stained his pale skin. It was slightly diluted, dripping down his chest. He was desperately trying to wash it off before. He had slight bags under his eyes, a carefree smile on to hide how drowsy he was. Sea green eyes are wavering in sleep and something else I can't exactly put my finger on.

"Nagite... Why are you-" I could see him laughing.

"Despair. Despair was the culprit. Only hope can probably save me now..." Tears started coming out of his eyes.

"Nagito, wait!"

He vanished before I could say another word.

* * *

 

"So, you met a spirit by the name of Gundam Tanaka?" Hagakure asks, looking into his crystal ball.

"He wasn't a spirit! I swear to god he was real!" I shout, pulling at the elastic holding my pink hair back.

"I see your concern. He must've been quite a handsome apparition for you to be this irrational." Hagakure chuckles and my face turns red.

"S-Shut up, Hagakure and get my fortune over with or something! Your fancy talk is freaking me out!" I cross my arms over my chest and waited for the phony to be done with his fortune telling.

"Okay, okay! Cool your tits, Souda!" Hagakure shouts, holding his crystal ball and began chanting incoherent words.

"I'm not one of your chumps, Hagakure.", I said, already fed up with this nonsense. Why did I agree to do this again?

"Shut up, Souda! I'm trying to contact the spirit world!" Hagakure shouts at me.

"You're a fortune teller, not a psychic!" I shout back at him.

"Damn it, Souda! Do you want to see Gundam again or not?" Hagakure says this and I shut myself up.

Of course, I wanted to see him again. More than anything, I wanted to meet him again. This guy... He's piqued my interest and if I know anything about myself, once I've got my curiousity set on something, I pursue it. I had to see him again. I had to know how he got away, who he was.

"Alright. Now, I want you to close your eyes and picture his face again for me. When they open, you'll see him." Hagakure says and I roll my eyes, doing it anyway.

I tried picturing his face, seeing that pale gray skin and the glow of his red eye. I could feel Hagakure's hands on my face.

"This is stupid-" I tried to interject, but did not open my eyes.

"Okay. Open them!" Hagakure shouts.

I opened them and blinked once to make sure I wasn't imagining it.

There were grass and trees and the heat of the sun baking the ground. A reasonable hut stood behind me, made of straw and mud, but it seemed sturdy enough. Observing closer, small bugs and animals could be seen lounging on the window seals.

"Souda?" I heard that deep voice behind him and I turn around, seeing the purple scarf blow softly in the breeze.

"Gundam." I smile, running up to him.

"I see that you have been given the gift of travel as well.", Gundam says and I raise an eyebrow.

"Right, traveling... Real instant if you ask me. Where are we anyway?" I ask, looking around to see such dark-skinned people walking about the dirt roads.

"Africa. The devilish city of Nakuru in Kenya, to be exact." Gundam chuckles, "It is where I attend to my minions." and he looks over to the hut I was looking at before.

"Africa?!" I felt my mouth turn up with a grin, exposing my sharp shark-like teeth, "I've always wanted to travel to places like this!"

"I hope your experience will be a satisfying one then." Gundam and I walk inside and I watch as a whole rally of animals goes to his side.

I could count as many as a few zebras, a giraffe, a tiger, a few cats, two dogs, three full grow lizards and sixteen rabbits and chinchillas and these four little hamsters stashed away in his scarf.

"Come, Souda! Meet my servants!" Gundam exclaims with such confidence.

"You have a lot of animals..." I admired the fact that he could take them all and actually keep them fed and calm.

"A ruler of darkness has to take care of his minions, including my Fours Devas of Destruction!" And on cue, the four little hamsters popped out of his scarf and scurried down his arms and scarf.

"Your Devas... Are hamsters?" I chuckle and he looked rather insulted.

"In their mortal forms, yes! But, they are in reality ferocious demons! It takes a very trained eye to see behind their furry outercovers and find their beastly true forms." he was smirking, exclaiming with great pride about his favorite of the animals he had.

"I see..." I laugh and he raises an eyebrow.

"Did I say something humorous, Kazuichi Souda?" he asks.

"No, it's nothing- Hey! You called me by my name!" I realized that he, in fact, called me 'Kazuichi Souda' and not this 'mortal'.

"Yes... That is what you preferred to be called, yes?" he looks at me, his red eye closed.

"Well, yeah but, you don't have to call me by the full thing... Just Souda would be fine." I sheepishly brushed the back of my neck out of embarrassment and Gundam picks up one of the hamsters.

"I shall refer to you as Kazuichi then." he chuckles and I could feel my cheeks flaring up again.

"Hey, that's not-" the scene suddenly changed.

I was back inside the house, inside my garage in fact. The sights and sounds and smells of Gundam's home vanished around me.

Including the view of his smile as he laughed.

Fuck.

He really is hot. I still kinda hate him though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally went back to edit this chapter! Update should be here soon!


	4. Interruptions and Things That Go Unplanned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyotaka Ishimaru is perhaps the most powerful man in Japan without a care in the world. However, his world turns upside down when something or specifically someone shows up. And he's naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note here: There will be a sorta OC in this chapter and she's kinda got a role but, not really that important to focus on. Just know that she's there.

Cameras flash. Reporters surround the limo and I sigh.

"Prime Minister Ishimaru, be prepared. We're about to go in." The man sitting across from me pushes us his glasses, his ice blue eyes flash against the glass.

"I'm not the prime minister yet." I sigh again, straightening the tie around my neck.

"I know, Ishimaru.", he replies as I click to open the door of the car, "Just practicing the title."

I chuckle, "You expect you too much of me."

"You don't give yourself enough credit." the clicks of cameras fill my ears as he opens the door far enough for those piranhas to finally get a good picture of us.

"Let's go." I lay down the order with as much confidence as I can muster and I can see him smirk at me.

"And the showdown begins."

* * *

 

My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru and I am currently twenty-six years old. I was born on January 1st, 1990 to my parents, Takaaki and Rin, in in Tokyo. I am also currently running to be the next Prime Minister of Japan.

Today was to be a conference for the results of the poll taken of the votes gathered between me and my opponent. My goal to rebuild the Ishimaru name was hopefully going to finally begin today.

The press was buzzing all around, snapping photos of me and a member of the representatives every second of the way to the press conference room.

The man walking behind me, struting in pure confidence, is my number two, my second-in-command and a friend of mine, Byakuya Togami, head of the Togami conglamerate and a member of the representatives of Japan. While a year older than me and arrogant when it comes to the difference between his status and those in poorer conditions, he has proven to be loyal and a perfectionist like myself. He sees a better future for our country just as I do.

"Byakuya-sama! Ishimaru-san!" A woman squeaks behind us as we heard a thud to the ground.

Togami growled in annoyance, straightening his glasses as he turned to the woman on the floor.

"Fukawa, how many times have I told you to be here on time?!" He shouts as the woman fidgets for her own glasses and sets them on her nose.

This woman is Touko Fukawa, my secretary and more importantly, Togami's fiancé. Even though he doesn't seem like it, they've been engaged since they were children and grew up together. Since Togami works with me, Miss Fukawa decided to tag along as the secretary. Though, I believe she only did this just to be close to him. I still appreciate her help.

"We're all prepared for the press conference and also-!" Fukawa heads me a note, "It's from Miss Sun."

"Ah, yes. Thank you, Fukawa-san." I said as I took the note from here.

It's about my plans for later that night. It's for the pre-wedding party.

Miss Sun Tachibana is my wife-to-be. Her father and my father are close friends so, we practically grew up together. She had always been in love with me. The plan was flawless: become Prime Minister, repair the Ishimaru family name, marry a nice girl and raise a family. It's what I was taught to do my whole life.

However, there is one slight problem:

I do not love Miss Sun. I don't think I ever have.

In fact, I don't think I ever have been 'in love' before. 

What good does love do anyway? Love never did anything well for the Ishimaru family. Love only destroys. Therefore, I won't need this in order to achieve what I want.

"Ishimaru-san, we're ready to begin." A security guard tells me as I breathe in.

"Are you ready, Ishimaru?" Togami straightens his glasses and I chuckle.

"Ready as I'll ever be." And the double doors open, releasing thousands of shouting reporters and the flashes of cameras and TV broadcasters.

Let the show begin.

* * *

 

I groan, stretching my arms, getting into the limo with Togami and Fukawa behind me. **  
**

"I don't think I've ever been this tired before in my life..." I yawn.

"Ishimaru-san, you can't sleep yet! You have to go to the pre-wedding party!" Fukawa shouts and I groan.

I hate being this childish but, I was too exhausted to respond properly. I can't exactly blow off Miss Sun and my family so, I sit up, straightening my tie and decided to deal with it.

 "Alright. Take me to the party."

* * *

 

The pre-wedding party was quite festive, given how my family is. Although...

"FUCK YEAH! THIS IS GREAT, KIYO! YOUR GIRL KNOWS HOW TO THROW DOWN!" a loud yell erupts behind me and I sigh, sipping a little of the champagne in my hand.

"Ishida-nii, shouldn't you sit down-"

"FUCK NO! Seriously, Kiyo. You've gotta stop havin' such a stick up your ass and learn how ta let loose every once in awhile!" his red eyes were flaming, contrasting against his white hair.

Ishida is my twin brother but, I was born first, making me the elder brother. We were born identical twins but, Ishida had proven himself to our parents that he is not exactly... Prime Minister material. Ishida was always the troublemaker compared to me. While I was studying, he was out partying with junkies. While I was getting fit to take over the family business, he was going out and dying his hair to a stark white. While I was out getting my college degree, he was traveling and getting himself involved in things that were much to obscene to even think about. However, my brother is still my brother. I respect every decision he makes for himself, even when I don't agree with them.

"Kiyo-chan!" a certain giggle drew me away from Ishida and I met a pair of blue irises.

Sun Tachibana, twenty-six. Born January 14, 1990, making me slightly older by a week or so. Glistening blue eyes, crimson red hair (from her Irish blood, I assume), pale skin, a wonderful smile, she is the pinnacle of what a perfect wife should be like. She is beautiful, enough to have any man she wishes and yet, she chose to marry me. I want her to be happy, but I do not reciprocate her feelings. No matter. It doesn't matter anymore. Sun will become my wife and my goal will be one step closer at succeeding.

She smiles at me, extending a hand out to me, "Come. Dance with me!"

"W-What? Oh no... I couldn't- AH!" I'm shoved from behind into her.

"I'll take care of your drink, Kiyo!" Ishida chuckles, taking the glass from me as Miss Sun drags me into the midst of people dancing on the dancefloor.

"Come on, Kiyo-chan!" her red hair flows with every step she takes and I try my best to keep up with her.

"I'm trying, Miss Sun. I am!" I shout, almost laughing as I move awkwardly to the music.

"Kiyo-chan, how many times have I told you to just call me Sun?" she giggles again,

"O-Of course... Sun-san." I smile at her and she sighs.

"Close enough." she giggles, pulling me closer to the chaos of the dancefloor.

* * *

 

I ended up on the balcony of the building somehow, a half-filled glass of champagne in hand and still gulping it down, feeling it burn in my stomach. Drinking in moderation has left me unable to fully accept the alcohol flowing through my body, only able to feel the burn lying in my stomach. It is quite the uncomfortable feeling.

I hate being at events like this, even if they are arranged for me. I don't do well in a crowd of people unless it's for political reasons. And Miss Sun? I groan in annoyance, trying to get my mind off the party and of the horrid ideas of the wedding in general. I close my eyes and try to think of a better place to be right now and I opened them.

I was still on the balcony however, I did feel a little different. It was then that I came across him.

Sharp, lavender eyes landed on the fiery red of my own. His skin was tanned to an extreme extent compared to mine that was practically as pale as a ghost. His hair was probably one of the most ridiculous things I've ever seen in my life though. A blonde pompadour sticking out of a mass of black hair. He looked like a delinquent, someone I would normally despise on all levels. But, for some reason...

I couldn't take my eyes off him.

"Oi, Earth to Kiyo!" my brother shouts from behind me and I realize that he's been waving his hand in my face for several minutes now.

"I'm sorry, Ishida-nii..." I wipe my eyes and look over the balcony again.

The man with lavender eyes was gone.

"You lookin' for someone, Kiyo?" Ishida tries to look where I was searching and seemed to be rather confused.

"No. It's nothing, Ishida-nii. I'm probably just seeing things from the mixture of alcohol and exhaustion." I laugh and it also made him laugh as well, meaning that I managed to convince him.

That man was probably a hallucination anyway. I had too much champagne tonight.

* * *

 

"Mondo? Mondo~?" she tries to grab my attention and I phase out of whatever trance I was in.

"Sorry... Were ya sayin' somethin'?" I ask and the girl sighs.

"You were distracted..." she stands up, "Thanks for dinner but, I don't think that'll work out."

"Oh... Sure. Sorry for wastin' your time." I grab my jacket, seeing her flick a smile.

"Call me again if you wanna hook up though." she chuckles, walking out of the restaurant.

"Damn... And she was really hot too." I sigh and grab my phone, flipping it open and seeing several missed calls.

Daiya.

"Fuck..." I groan, paying the check, "I am so screwed..."

That guy though... Never thought that eyes like that even existed.

* * *

 

"Kiyo? Hey, Kiyo~?" Ishida was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh, I apologize, Ishida-nii." I rub at my forehead, feeling the migraine forming.

"Drank too much last night, I see... So rebellious, big brother~!" he chuckles as I grab the Advil and the water from him, "So, who'd you meet?"

"I don't understand the context of whatever you just said."

"Don't play dumb, Kiyo. 'm your twin. I know you better than anyone and I know that you get shitfaced drunk when you see someone hot."

"I do not-"

"Come on, Kiyo! It's not like 'm gonna tell the tabloids. Talk ta me. Big brother Ishida is listening."

"But, you are the younger twin-"

"Not the point, Kiyo!" Ishida yells, sighing, "Now, talk ta me, bro."

I sigh, trying to remember why I was thinking so hard. Oh yes. I remember now.

The man I saw at the party. The one with tan skin and lavender eyes. He seemed to be a foreigner, now that I recall it. I was quite surprised that I saw someone like him at all. Was he a delinquent, just released from prison? Or perhaps... Is he an American spy?

"Your eyebrows are furrowing. You're thinking way too hard, Kiyo." Ishida chuckles, "He must be really cute."

"We don't talk about that, Ishida-nii!" I shout.

"Dude, bro, you've got to stop denying it. If 'm gay, you're probably gay too. It's part of the twin curse."

"Ishida-nii, that's off topic."

"Look, the point is that I've seen the way you've looked at Sun and Kiyo, I know for a fact that you don't like her. You won't be happy if ya marry her." Ishida gives me a look of concern and I stare at the ground.

"It doesn't matter if I'm happy, Ishida-nii... The one thing I need to do is to succeed at all costs. My goal to re-establish the Ishimaru name to its former glory. Nothing else is more important to me." I stand up, "Thank you for your concern but, I'm afraid that this discussion is over. I have to get back to the office and find Togami if I want to be at my inauguration early."

Ishida gives me a look and he sighs, "Hear me brother when I say that you're gonna find someone and then, your ambitions will be torn apart."

"And perhaps by then, you'll let go of being such a disobedient child.", I shout and his eyebrowed furrowed into an angered expression.

"And maybe you'll stop being such an egotistical goodie-two-shoes asshole!" Ishida screams.

"Language, Ishida-nii!"

"Like you fucking care! Asshole golden boy, that's what you are. Had to kiss up to Mom and Dad like the good son like you always were, even if it costed your brother everything! Even now, you only listen ta Mom and Dad. Why don't you think for yourself?!"

At this point, I was stumped. Think for my own sake? Whatever does he mean by that?

"I do think for myself! I know what I want-"

"No, you don't! Listen to yourself! This isn't you! This is Dad!" Ishida growls, fire practically shooting from his eyes.

Father's wishes... Are my own, no? I want what he wants. It is the same.

"Fuck this. I'm going to a bar or somethin'. Don't fucking try ta call. I won't pick up." Ishida grabbed his jacket and a set of car keys as he slammed the door of the apartment, signaling that he had left.

I groan, feeling more agitated than before and combined with a headache I was still feeling, I couldn't get my thoughts straight.

No! Get ahold of yourself! You're Kiyotaka Ishimaru and you've come too far to back out now because of some silly altercation with your brother! I nod, determined now to go to the conference with no consequences.

I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru and I will stop at nothing to bring back the glory of the Ishimaru name. That is my purpose in life. Nothing more and nothing less.

* * *

  

Swimming is something that calms me down. Although, sometimes I can do without the naked old dudes at the pools.

Inside a particular pool, I was relaxing, feeling the water calming the muscles in my body. Too much heavy lifting was the culprit. I completely blame Daiya though. Picking up the furniture would be fun, he said. It would be easy, he said.

Fucking Daiya. Sometimes, he makes me wonder why I still do this.

A carpenter. A fucking carpenter.

 Oh well. It's not like it's the real job. This is only the cover-up to the real deal. The one reason that I'm still breathing.

Ride.

* * *

  

The name's Mondo Oowada and I'm twenty-six years old, born on January 1st, 1990. Drunk, asshole father and mother who vanished at ten without a trace. One older brother to look after him in the small town of  Berlin. I'm nobody special, just a normal carpenter working inside my older brother's store. Or...

At least that's what on the surface.

"Mondo!" I heard my name be shouted as I entire the store and was greeted by the bell.

"Yeah, yeah... 'M back, Daiya. No need ta get your boxers in a twist." I chuckle, seeing him fashioning a key.

"And your pronunciation is still terrible." Daiya remarks.

"Well, sorry for not bein' able ta speak German completely right!" I shout in response and he laughs.

Daiya is my older brother by three years, making him twenty-nine. The guy's a genius. He fashions keys, is able to get access codes and be able to break locks and the bike- Oh, the bike- is the greatest. On top of all that, he's the leader of the notorious bike gang in town, known as the Crazy Diamonds. I am only second-in-command but, they know who to respect.

The gang and he are my only family left.

"So, were you having a girl over?" Daiya asks and I nod.

"Yeah... But, she wasn't much. Dumped me 'n the restaurant ten minutes alone." I groan, landing on the swivel chair next to him.

"Sorry, bro. I guess she just wasn't the one." Daiya walks off into the back and I groan again.

Who fucking gives a shit about romance anyway? All I need is my bro, my gang, and a good fuck every once in awhile to survive. Why am I so pissed anyway?

And then, it suddenly hit me. How could I forget? The reason that she left me there was because I was staring at him.

Eyes the color of fire itself, bursting with heat. I was staring into those eyes and he was staring back at me. He didn't seem like much. Black hair, white tux and skin that looked way too pale to be considered healthy. I liked him and at the same time, I felt aggravated. He seemed bothered by something, I don't know what but, I could feel it. I could _feel_ it.

"Earth to Mondo. Wake up, baby brother." I heard Daiya calling out to me as I felt a pin stab into my arm.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST, DAIYA!" I screamed and my brother burst out into a hearty laughter.

"Stop daydreaming, Mondo and I'll stop!" he continued to laugh and I scowl at him.

I love him but, sometimes, I want to fucking punch him.

* * *

 

Here we go. The big day has arrived. The day I am to be married. I was completely prepared for the event.

Or, so I thought.

It was the middle of the ceremony. Ishida was still cross with me and frankly, I wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now so, I ignored him for the time being. I will rekindle my relationship with him when all this annoyance was over. It was a small gathering with our families and some of my campaign managers.

"Are you almost ready, Ishimaru?" Byakuya straightens the tie on my suit.

"I could've done that, Togami.", I say.

"You're avoiding the question, Ishimaru." Byakuya finishes with the tie and inspects the outfit one more time, "Good. Now, just stop messing with the tie,"

"Yes, I am ready." I answer as he begins to walk back to the set of chairs in the area, "It is not like I have any other choice of the matter..."

I saw him sigh, shutting his eyes, "If you say so."

As the music began to play, I heard her footsteps down the aisle. I will admit that she is indeed a beautiful woman, especially with that dress on. White, contrasting against the black of my tux, hugging around her curves elegantly. However, none of that matters to me really. In a matter of moments, she was suddenly standing next to me, smiling brightly. A woman always looked her best on her wedding day.

It seemed like nothing was going to go wrong. We faced each other and then to the gathering amongst us.

It was then when everything would spiral down.

That man from before, with the tan skin and the eyes of lavender and violet. His ridiculous pompadour had been softened down to wet clumps of black and dyed hair. To top all that off, he was naked. And he was very good-looking. I looked down over his muscular figure and I slowly began to regret doing that with his nude form present.

"The fuck are you doing?" he asks.

His voice was deep, concerned. I felt my breath begin to quicken.

"You don't want to marry this girl.", he says.

My eyes widened and Sun grips at the sleeve of my black tux, "Kiyo? What are you looking at?"

Her words were bouncing in my head and I began to see the room swirl around me. I felt my body go against gravity, losing the feeling in my legs as I collapsed onto the ground, hearing the screams of certain people around us.

"Someone, call an ambulance!" I heard Togami shout as the world began to dark around me.

And all I could see was darkness.


	5. Identify Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was at work again, scattering away at the keys on her laptop. As her phone rings, she picks up, hearing a voice ask, "Senjyo?"
> 
> Kiyotaka wakes up in his house, the aftermath of the wedding hitting him like a bullet train.
> 
> Hajime seeks out more about the mysterious Nagito.
> 
> Gundham introduces Kazuichi to a princess locked away in her castle.

Typing away at my keyboard, I felt at peace. The smell of cinnamon and chamomile tea fill the air as I heard my lovely girlfriends step into the kitchen.

"We're back from the gym!" A cheerful voice shouts, placing her water bottle on the counter.

"You two have a nice workout?" I ask, turning my sight off the screen and to them.

"The pool got cleaned out so, Sakura and I took a few laps around. I wish you could've come, Chi-chan!" the cheerful voice continues to shout, pulling out a box of donuts and I smile.

"Deadlines... They stink, don't they?"

* * *

  

My name is Chihiro Fujisaki and I am twenty-six years old. My birthday is on January 1st and in the year 1990. As of now, I'm an employee of a small programming group and am an author on the side, living in Los Angeles, California.

I live in an apartment with my two girlfriends, who I love very much, Sakura and Aoi.

Aoi Asahina is a sweetheart, a super-fast swimmer with a love for donuts. She's got an average size body, somewhat muscular from swimming, but otherwise normal (not counting the fact that her cup size is a triple D). She grew up in a small household in Santa Monica, where her parents were a lifeguard and a P.E. teacher and her younger brother was a track-and-field genius. She is very protective of me and Sakura and will probably get arrested one of these days when someone ticks her off. There's never a time that I don't see Aoi smiling.

Sakura Oogami is physically a drastically different person than Aoi and me. She was pretty tall for her age and born with stalk white hair. She is also extremely muscular and is often mistaken for a man from behind. However, she never lets these things get to her. Sakura grew up inside of a family-owned dojo in Little Tokyo inside a family of martial artists, learning all the ways of patience and self-control. Sakura is someone I particularly look up to.

They care about me, just as much as I care about them so...

When I started seeing that girl in the white dress, they were very worried.

I started having those strange visions of the girl who shot herself and then, they all of a sudden stopped. Next thing I know, I start to hear and see things that are out of place. Is it possible that I'm having hallucinations to my- No, that can't be it... My hormone injections wouldn't be doing this to me. Maybe my anxiety medicine is making me see things.

I sigh, turning on my computer and the screen brightens to the document I was writing. I sigh again. I've gotta get this chapter done by tonight and then, get downtown to work.

"I hate Monday..." I groan, feeling my phone buzz against my leg as I groan even more.

"What now?" I pick up the phone, seeing the caller ID not being recognized by my contacts, leaving this person as anonymous.

"That's weird..." I answer the call, holding the device by my ear, "Hello?"

It was quiet for a moment until, I heard a woman ask, _"Senjyo?"_

The room became dead silent.

_"Senjyo? It's me. It's mother, my son."_

* * *

 

My head was pounding. I groan before opening my eyes and seeing my father a bit too close for comfort.

"Kiyotaka, are you alright?" he sits up, allowing me to as well, stretching my arms.

"What happened?" I asked and he gives the most disappointing look that I've ever seen him give me. He only gives Ishida these kinds of looks.

"How could you have fainted at the wedding? Do you really not want to secure your future, Kiyotaka?!" he shouts, standing up in a fit of anger.

"No! That isn't my intention at all!" I shout back, getting out of bed.

"Then, what is your intention? Are you going to end up like your brother too?"

"Don't talk about Ishida that way!" I scream and my father silences himself, tears form in my eyes, "Stop judging Ishida for everything I do right! Just because we were in fact born together does not mean that we are the same! And do you know what, father? I'm jealous of Ishida. He's able to do things like being able to socialize and relax and have fun, things I will never understand because I am the "perfect" child you've always wanted."

"Kiyotaka Ishimaru-"

"Father, don't you dare try to scold me. I'm twenty-six years old and I will not be treated like a child any-" the next thing I register is knocking onto the ground, the pain blazing on my left cheek.

Shaking slightly, I sit up on the ground and look up at my father. I have never seen him this angry before. Never in my entire life have I ever seen him this infuriated about anything. Not even Ishida ever received this look.

"You are acting like Toranosuke Ishimaru. A smartass that let everything get to his head because, he thought he was the smartest of them all: a genius." he looks down at me, the red of his eyes blazing.

"I'm not acting like grandfather! I will never be him-"

"Really? With this attitude? You really are still a child, Kiyotaka." he straightens his tie, narrowing his eyes at me, "Miss Tachibana is downstairs. Get yourself dressed and go talk to her. Do I make myself clear?"

Shakily, I nodded my head, "Yes, sir..."

When my father left the room, I stood up from the floor and walked up to the long mirror attached to the wall. Dark bags under my eyes and my uncombed black hair scattered across my forehead. A small bruise was forming on the cheek my father hit. I'll have to cover that up before Byakuya comes. He'll probably be upset, no doubt, more about the disaster than me though. It doesn't matter.

Father was right. I was letting it all go to my head. The fight with Ishida, the wedding, the man with the lavender eyes- Everything was distracting me from the goal! I comb my fingers through my hair, brushing the loose hairs back as best as I can till I could fix it with hair gel.

Walking to my dresser, I opened it, trying to find a new pair of boxers to change into. That was when I found something... Quite odd amongst the familiar wardrobe. There were a particular pair of boxers with tiger stripes printed into the fabric.

"These aren't mine... And it is too big to be Ishida's..." I tried to figure out how this foreign object landed amongst my things.

"Hello again." a deep voice entered my room and I jumped in place.

"Oh no..." I turned to my bed and I see the same naked man from my wedding!

"No, no, no!" I quickly run to the door, careful not to trip on the carpet as I lock the door to keep anyone from coming in.

As soon as I thought it was safe, I turned back to see that man sit up, steadying himself with one hand and he runs his fingers through his hair with the other. He was still naked, toned skin the color of bronze exposed. Thank god for the sheets on the bed covering up the lower half of his body. The thick auburn pompadour had been loosened, falling around his face and covering up the hairline leading to his black hair slightly resting on his trapezius. Those lavender eyes were still sharp, almost like a predator, stalking even when the moon was not out.

I had to remain strong, furrowing my eyebrows in anger as I walked up to him, "You have already ruined my life."

"I didn' ruin anythin'. You didn' wanna marry that girl." he says, picking fuzz out of his ear.

"That isn't for you to say." I cross my arms over my chest.

"Maybe not, but you wanted me to say it." he retorts.

"You don't know what I want." he gives me a smirk.

"Do I?" he looks down at the mattress for a second, patting a spot next to him as a means of getting me to sit down next to him.

I started to laugh, backing away from him, "No."

"Okay, I don't know what's going on, whether I had a nervous breakdown at the wedding and I was given medication that is giving me hallucinations or... Even that a god or goddess is angry with me, no matter how ridiculous as it sounds, and they sent me-" I look at him, "A demon."

He chuckles as I pace around my room, "A dangerous, perverse demon who doesn't seem to know when to wear clothes on."

"The people 'n Germany aren't so uptight about nudity.", he smirks.

"No, no, this isn't about nudity." I shout, "This is about decency, about privacy!"

"If ya care so damn much about privacy and what not, why'd ya look?" he wears a lady killer smirk as I felt the heat rising in my cheeks.

"I did not.", I answer, covering my eyes.

He laughs, "You were lookin' then and you're lookin' now."

My face turns red as I turn my back to him, "I'm not."

"Listen." he sits up, his smirk vanishes, "I don't know what's happenin' to us either, but I do know dat the moment I first saw ya, I wanted ya. And somehow..." those intense lavender eyes look deep into my red ones, "I feel that ya want me too."

"Oh my god..." I chuckle, backing away some from those eyes, "You are a demon."

* * *

 

"Nagito Komaeda... Twenty-six and from Iceland... And is currently resides in London." I was scrolling through the file and I blushed.

What the hell are you doing, Hajime?! Stealing codes from Makoto and using them to access personele files behind his back? Is this what has become of me?

"Hajime Hinata, right?" I jumped, almost dropping my coffee when I heard that voice.

"Nagito?" I turn back to find that I wasn't in my apartment anymore.

It was a dark room, seeing stars in the sky as the dim lights try to brighten the room some. He was sitting in a red chair, head cocked to one side as he smiles.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to frighten you." he stands up, walking into another area of the room and grabbing onto a teapot, "Tea?"

"Uh... Sure." I shrug my shoulders.

I'm on break anyway. He pours a cup and sits onto a dark-colored couch, patting a spot next to him for me to sit down on.

"Careful, it's hot." he smiles, handing me a cup.

"Thanks..." I hesitated to take it at first, but I took it anyway, finding it rather interesting that I was able to take it into my hands.

"So, where are you now?" he asks, his eyes glistening with curiosity.

"At work. Chicago PD." I take a sip of the tea, feeling the warm taste of lemon down my throat.

"You're a police officer?"

"Is it that shocking?"

"No, just... Unexpected. I didn't think that you would be a police officer. You certainly didn't look like one during our first encounter."

"Yeah, I was off from work... So, where are you?"

"Home, but I'll have to leave soon." he quickly gets up and walks over to see the locks on his door, "I was lucky enough to get away from them, but I know Celestia. She won't stop till I'm dead or otherwise."

"Who the fuck is Celestia?!" I shout as he double-checks the locks.

"An ex who doesn't know when to give up." Nagito groans, "Being a fuckboy really is a drag. It's bad enough she wants to sell me for things I already do."

"Things you already-" he skips over to me, tugging on the collar of my shirt.

"I'm a prostitute, Hajime." He was smiling, those sea green eyes swirling.

"I get paid by men and women every day to fuck me to their heart's content. Whatever they want! All I want in return is their hope!" He laughs, staggering backwards till he hit a wall.

"Hope?"

"Yes, Hajime, hope! I absolutely love hope! I'm a slut for hope!" He continues to laugh, slipping down the wall till he met with the ground, his fingers gripping tight onto his hair.

"W-What?" I was so confused.

The Nagito Komaeda I was taking to five minutes ago was calm and sensible. Where did he go? Is this... The real Nagito Komaeda?

He looks up, the swirling in his eyes gone, but that sly smile was still there.

"Gotcha." He giggles and I felt hot.

"What. The fuck?!" I shout and he bursts out laughing.

"You should've seen your face, Hajime! To think that trash like me could cause that expression." His laughter calmed as he wipes tears from his eyes, "Don't you see? I lied."

I was baffled. He was much more complicated than I anticipated.

He walks over and boops my nose, "I'm not a prostitute. I'm a compulsive liar."

So much more complicated than anticipated.

"You're so cute, Hajime. I'm glad I got to talk with you again." He smiles before getting a little too close for comfort and his kisses my cheek.

When I opened my eyes again, the London apartment vanished.

And Nagito Komaeda along with it.

* * *

 

"You live in Korea?" He asks, feeding the hay to the incoming rabbit.

"Yeah... It's just the outside of a city. Not very big or populated." I shrug in response, "But, hey. It's home."

"And you are housed with a potbellied perverse man and a man that looks of marijuana and speaks of otherworldly spirits?" He delicately pets the rabbit he is feeding and I burst out into laughs.

Obviously, I don't believe the things Hagakure says, but he is right about one thing.

Gundam Tanaka and I have some kind of connection. How else would we be able to communicate at any time of the day, doing what we do every day and somehow-

It's all in our heads.

I know that this can't be my imagination though. I'm smart enough to create a car engine from scratch, not be able to create this person with the way he talks.

There's no way that Gundam Tanaka isn't real. That I knew for sure. Even though there's no way science could explain what's happening to us, I know that there has to be some explanation to all this. I just haven't figured it out yet.

"Have you been able to visit anyone else?" My ears perked up when I heard this.

"What do you mean, Gundam? There are others like us?" I was curious.

Are there truly others like us out there?

"Yes. She is a very... Interesting woman to say the least. I'm sure you would like her, Kazuichi Souda." Gundham smirks, petting the rabbit one last time before standing up, "Would you like to meet her?"

"Sure. It's good to make connections, right?" I also stand up and he starts circling around me.

"Close your eyes." He commands and I raise an eyebrow.

"Why?" I ask and his crosses his arm over his chest, his non-bandaged hand grip onto his other wrist.

"Do you wish to upset the souls of the lost?! Close your eyes!" He shouts with a fiery tone.

"Okay, okay! Chill, Gundam!" I close my eyes and I feel the aura around him calming.

"Okay... Picture a great ruin of a once magnificent castle. A woman with fair hair is standing by her window, her eyes glistening with tears." Gundam whispers and I try to do as he asked and envision her.

"This is really stupid, Gundham-"

"Kazuichi Souda, I need you to trust me. Even if the depths of hell were to open, you cannot open your eyes." I felt his breath against my neck and my face flushed.

"S-Stop breathing on my neck and get it over with already!" I shout and I hear him chuckle.

"The great Gundham Tanaka has already finished, Kazuichi Souda! Open your eyes and feast upon the sights!" He exclaims and I peek one eye open.

We were no longer in Gundham's house with the rabbits and whatnot. Gray brick surrounded us, light pouring in from one single window in the room. Her silhouette formed around the sunlight as her pale blonde hair blew through the window. When she sensed our presence and turns towards us.

Her eyes are powder blue, bright and glistening like a night sky. Tears were falling from her eyes.

"My lady, you are crying again." Gundam pulls a look of concern as she attempts to dry her tears.

"I-I'm sorry, Gundam... It seems that I have summoned you again." She smiles and I grip at my jacket, feeling my heart skip.

Fuck.

"No, it is alright, my lady. We came of our own accord." Gundam takes a hold of one of her hands.

"We?" She questions and he looks at me, holding out his other hand for me to come.

"Yes. We." Gundam smirks and I grip harder onto my jacket.

Double fuck. Fuck squared.

I hesitantly walk over to them and Gundam takes my hand.

"Kazuichi Souda, this is my lady of darkness, Sonia Nevermind." Gundham introduces us and she smiles even brighter.

Fuck squared just became fuck cubed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kazuichi." She holds her skirt and bows.

Jesus fuck, I hate you, stupid heart, stupid brain, stupid bisexual hormones.

How can I possibly like two completely different people at the same time?


	6. What the Hell is Going On?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro has an encounter with her family.
> 
> Nagito and Hajime make more contact with the mysterious connection that they have.
> 
> Mondo tries to get his head around Kiyotaka's morals.

"What do you want?" the words spewed out like poison.

After rejecting me and kicking me out, what the hell would she want with me?

_"I didn't want to call you. Believe me when I say this, Senjyo, but it's about your sister."_

This instantly caught my attention, "What about Altea?"

Altea is my sister. She was born a year or two after me so, we were close. The thing is Altea was born sickly, a little weaker than normal people since her heart was a little too big for her body. We were still close though. That never mattered to me. Just as how my choice to be who I am never mattered to her and I'll always love her for that.

The phone shifts over to another person, a male that I also recognize.

_"Chihiro?"_

I smile, knowing exactly who it was.

"Hi, dad. What did she mean? What happened to Altea?" I was concerned when he sighed.

_"She had a bit of an attack and we're at the hospital with her, but she wants you to know that she's alright. You want to talk to her, Chihiro?" my dad asked and I nod._

"If she can." I smile, hearing the phone being passed.

_"Hey, Chi..." uttered out a familiar soft voice._

"Hi, Altea..." I say back, hearing her breathe in deep.

_"Doctor said it wasn't anything I already didn't have. I'll be fine. I wanted to hear your voice though." I could hear her giggle softly, "How are Sakura and Aoi?"_

"They're great. Aoi's got a new set of students for the swim team. She told me that they all remind her of her brother. Sakura's dojo got some new members too. They're both doing fine. Aoi asked when we should see you so we could give you some of that pie she's been promising to make you." Through the phone, I could hear her laugh.

_"I'd love that! And you guys know that I don't mind you dropping by any time. I'll always have time for my sister."_

Altea truly is the greatest person.

"Okay. I gotta finish this deadline, but I promise to come with the girls later, okay?"

_"Okay. Hey, Chi?"_

"Yeah?"

_"I love you."_

I smile, "I love you too, Altea."

Hanging up the phone, I turned back to my computer.

"Time to kill this chapter and go bake some pie!" And I got right back to smacking away at the keyboard.

* * *

 

I hate this window. No... Hate is such a strong word. I despise this window. I like the sound of that better.

If this is punishment for doing something I love, I think I'd rather drown than do nothing.

* * *

 

My name is Sonia Nevermind and I am twenty-six years old. My birthday is on January 1st and in the year 1990. I am the princess of a small country located in between the European countries of the world known as Novoselic. Soon, I am to be married to a very important man, a diplomat to save my kingdom from the threats of our stronger, neighboring countries. It is my duty as a royal to put the kingdom before myself. However, there is one problem.

I do not love him and I do not believe that I ever will.

I've tried so many times to get out of this unwanted marriage, but each turn just leads me back into this place.

My father calls it the isolation tower. It is the one place with a door that can lock from the outside and inside just a fifty foot drop outside the sole window to escape. I've been in this room that I can practically tell what time it was from the darkness of the shadows.

The darkness is one of the things I hate most about this room.

"The darkness isn't all despicable." I jumped the first time I heard his voice.

Turning around from my leaning position on the window seal, my eyes adjust to the darkness and I could see it. A silhouette formed in the darkness. When I saw him for the first time, I couldn't exactly believe it. But there was a man sitting in that lonely tower room, cloaking himself in the darkness the light from the window couldn't reach.

"What is a beautiful creature like you spilling tears over?" His voice was deep as he stood from where he was against the wall.

"I am not crying..." I wipe the unconscious tears from my eyes and turn away from this handsome and mysterious figure, "How did you get in here? Did mother send you?"

"I am not quite sure how I got here myself... Perhaps this is similar to how I came across Kazuichi Souda..." he says to himself and the name he uttered caught my attention.

"Kazuichi Souda? What a peculiar name..." I was interested, turning back to see a little color from this figure of darkness.

He was extremely pale, very eccentric taste, something I like from people. His eyes were the most interesting thing about this man. One a very vibrant, almost demanding green while the other a dark and desolate red, a scar to cover one with a story to tell.

"He is a very interesting mortal, able to travel to different places as I can." He is wary of the light from the window as he remained slightly in the darkness.

"What is this place, she-cat?" He asks, seeing the wall of brick surround the wall, "Some kind of torture room?"

"She-cat?" I giggle at the name he had given me and he looked so insulted at that.

"What else am I to call a dark mistress such as yourself?" He crosses his arms over his chest and proceeds to walk towards me.

"It would help if I knew your name, mysterious one." I say and he nods.

"Very well, but on any circumstance do not forget this name! I am the Overlord of Ice, Gundham Tanaka!" He pulls a very eccentric pose and I smile.

"I am Princess Sonia Nevermind of Novoselic, my lord." I stand up to curtsy in respect.

I see him smile as he bows to me, "It is an honor, Lady Sonia."

* * *

 

"You're so confusing..." I groan, hearing him chuckle.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you, Hajime?" His sea green eyes look over at the clock in my room, "It's early in Chicago, isn't it?"

"I know, Nagito." I gave up on trying to go back to sleep so, I sat up and saw him  wandering around my room.

"You're very disorganized, Hajime." He chuckles, looking back at me, "But I suppose you can make up for that..."

I look down as realize that he was looking at me, at my body. I blush and he chuckles when I realized the situation here.

"That's inappropriate, Nagito..." I groan in annoyance as I get up to grab a shirt and fling it over my upper torso.

Looking back, he had a smirk on his face, slowly walking back towards me, sitting on the bed.

"What are you-" I walk up to him and he pulls a finger to my lips as a means of shutting me up.

"I want to try something. See how this... Interesting connect of ours works." He had a mischievous look in his eyes as he pulled me back down on the bed.

"Nagito, what are you..." He inched closer towards me and I could _feel_ him.

I've established that we are in two different parts of the world. There is no way he should be here and there is definitely no way I should be able to feel him like this. As he climbs on top of me, those sea green eyes hazy and a playful smirk on his face. There is no way...

"Stop thinking so much, Hajime." His whisper was soft and I could feel my heart beating faster.

What is he doing to me? I don't understand.

"So, are you guys gonna kiss already or what?" The both of us practically jumped when we heard a voice.

Looking next to me, there was another person that did not fit in the room. Bright pink hair and bright pink eyes and shark teeth in a yellow jumpsuit covered in grease.

"I knew it!" Nagito jumped off of me and I could finally breathe.

"There are more of us!" Nagito walked up to the male and he looked a little uncomfortable to say the least.

"I already knew that there are more of us in... Whatever this is so..." he said a little awkwardly, trying to make space between him and Nagito.

"Alright so, who and where are you?" I began to go through with the motions of a soft interrogation.

He smirks and said, "See for yourself."

The scene flashed into a different place so quick, I don't think my eyes caught up. We were on the roof of a house, looking down on a small, traditional town.

"Welcome to Busan. South Korea, if you wanted to be exact." The pinkette chuckles, bearing his fanged teeth in his smile, "I like to come up to the roof of the house when I want to be alone."

"It's ironic to say that if we are here." Nagito commented, but the pinkette was quick to argue.

"Hey, you two are in my head so, technically..." he was pretty smug about this as Nagito pouts.

"This will be the last time I am outwitted by you." He chuckles playfully and I looked at them.

"Who are you anyway?" I ask as the pinkette stuffs his hands into his jumpsuit pockets.

"Kazuichi Souda, mechanic and owner of Souda Repair Shop." He holds out his hand, "It's nice to meet cha!"

"Hinata. Hajime. Chicago PD." I shake his hand.

"A cop? An american cop? Who would've thought that I'm connected to a cop of all things?" Souda chuckles a little and I saw Nagito raising an eyebrow at him.

"Connected?" he asks and the pinkette nods.

"Well, at least that's what I'm calling it right now. I mean, we have to be connected for this kind of crap to work, right? I don't know... I guess I'm trying to just go on the "astral" plane thing Hagakure tried to sell me earlier." he sighs, looking up at the sky, "I mean, science can't explain how I'm speak with a police officer from Chicago and an animal caretaker in Kenya-"

"Wait! There are more of us?" I stopped him and he sighs.

"I told you guys before that I knew there were more of us!" he shouts and Nagito giggled.

"He did, Hajime." the albino grasped onto my shoulder as I began to calm some.

"So... Who do you know?"

* * *

 

"Can you explain to me why you are still here?" he sounded annoyed as he desperately tried to pay attention to the paperwork on his desk.

I magically appeared in front of him again, clad in nothing but a long-sleeved shirt and boxer shorts. He was in a white suit, black hair slicked back and those sharp red eyes focused on his business.

Foundation concealed the bruise he got on his cheek that he refused to talk about and the bags under his eyes were darker.

"Can I just say that I'm hooked to ya?" I give a chuckle and he groans.

He's cute for a nerd. He tries so hard to pay attention to all those corporate letters and yet, he can't help but glance at me.

"What will it take to make you leave me alone, you fiend?" He snapped again.

"Fiend? Me? How dare ya, hall monitor?" I fake the whole being offended act and his blood red eyes shot up at me.

"H-Hall monitor?!" He was flustered.

Gotcha.

"How cute. Seems like ya like bein' called that, don't cha?" I raise an eyebrow, leaning against the glass table.

"Tables aren't for sitting." He says.

"I'm not sitting, Mr. Hall Monitor." I say back as the red in his cheeks increased in color.

"For your information, I am going to be Prime Minister Kiyotaka Ishimaru and as my illusion, you will leave me be!" He shouts and I cover my ears.

"Jesus, ya can sure scream!" I hiss at the volume, "Ya can probably break a window with that kind of voice."

He growls, "You are in my head, nothing more. How I could've imagined you, I have no clue-"

"I doubt someone like you could come up with someone like me." I saw him bury his head into his folded arms on the table.

"You're correct..." he sighs, "I don't even know you're name."

"Oh, that's easy. The name's Mondo Oowada, Mr. Prime Minister Kiyotaka Ishimaru." I smirk and see him sit up against his swivel chair.

"I'm not prime minister just yet... You can just call me Ishimaru, if you wish, Mr. Oowada." He seemed calmer now.

"What are you, twenty-three or something?" I chuckle from him called me that.

"I am twenty-six." He answers.

"We're the same age so, you can just call me Mondo." I stand up off his desk and motion to the chair in front of his desk, "Can I sit here?"

"I suppose... There would be no trouble in that." He nods and I sit in the dark pull chair.

We were silent for awhile, the only sound in the room being him scribbling down on documents or typing on the keyboard of his computer every once in awhile.

"You're real strange, ya know." I suddenly say and while still working, he looks over at me.

"Whatever do you mean by that statement, Oowada?" His red eyes were burning something alright. I just didn't know what exactly.

"Why are ya going to marry a chick if ya ain't even straight?" Our eyes met and the fire in his eyes grew stronger.

"I am not a homosexual." He insists as he turns back to his work.

"Okay... Then why were ya staring at my dick before?" I smirk, seeing him struggling now to get back to work again.

"For the last time, I was not staring at your... private parts." He tries so hard to convince himself that, but he knows that I saw him.

"Are ya such a fucking square all the time?" I groan and the fire in his eyes expanded again.

"I don't understand the context of that sentence." There was a low growl in the back of his voice.

"For someone who is an acclaimed genius-" I was cut off by a slamming of the keyboard.

"Do not call me a genius. I am not a genius! I am not like that man! I will not be a failure like he was!" He shouts, those eyes wide and filled with bloody rage.

"Okay, okay! Calm down, Taka! Good to know that's a touchy subject with you..." I pull my hands up in a defense against his explosive anger when I suddenly saw him begin to calm again.

"What did you... just call me?" He asks in a quiet tone now.

"Ya don't like it? I thought it would be better than me just callin' ya Ishimaru." I give him a small smile and there-

Right there.

Those red eyes were burning again, bright and curious and filled with that something.

"U-Uh..." he was flustered again too, "I-I haven't been called by that name in awhile... It's... rather nice, to be honest."

I want to know more about this hall monitor. I want to understand him. I wonder... Why he goes through all this bullshit that he clearly doesn't want?

I suppose that this is the start of every interesting friendship, right?

"Alright. Taka it is."


	7. Sensates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime and Nagito follow Kazuichi to meet the peculiar Gundam and the straightforward Kiyotaka and even find out a few secrets behind who they really are.

"Is there any particular reason that you're asking us to do something so ridiculous?" Nagito huffs in annoyance, his eyes scrunched shut.

"Look, I know it sounds stupid, but just trust me! It really works!" Kazuichi continues to insist as we lied on the floor of his greasy garage, eyes closed and feeling like fools.

"Okay, let's see... Imagine Africa, stereotypical huts and everything." He starts and Nagito peaks one eye open.

"Does this have a point cause otherwise, I want to go back to teasing Hajime." He licks his lips and I sigh, trying to tolerate this lunatic for another five minutes.

"Think about this one hut, darker color than the others cause he covered the walls with this weird dark mystical tapestry shit." This time, I interrupted him.

"I'm sorry. What?" I say and he sighs.

"I know, I know. Just let me finish." He groans, starting again, "Animals of all kinds fill this place like you wouldn't believe. And the guy who owns this place... He's the most peculiar creature of them all."

"I understand that I am an abomination amongst you mortals, but must you really blurt those specific words out every time you wish to summon me?" I jump, hearing such a dark voice and feeling sunlight hitting my eyes.

"Sorry, Gundham..." Kazuichi sheepishly apologizes, rubbing the back of his neck as he stood next to a tall, dark figure.

He was right about him looking peculiar. His skin was practically the color gray and covered with bandages or scars. His eyes were Christmas colors, red and green. He donned a large purple scarf around his neck and-

"Are those... hamsters?" What was even more peculiar was that four hamsters, ranging from lean to chubby, popped out of his scarf and came to rest on his shoulders.

"Kazuichi Souda, who are these mortals you have brought?" Gundham, I believe was his name, asks.

"Remember what we were talking about before, with this connection we have?" Kazuichi sees him nod, "Well, I think I finally came up with a possible theory!"

He jumps back and now, all four of us landed back in his greasy garage, seeing him wipe in hands in a towel before going to grab his computer.

"I've been running some numbers and did a few tests on my blood." He starts running a few programs on his computer when Nagito gives him a look, "Hey, I'm a mechanic, but I know my shit."

"You know how to do blood tests and you run this dead end place?" Nagito seemed unamused.

"Being a mechanic... It's what I love doing. I guess I understand machines more than people." When he hears the notification go off, his attention turned back to the screen.

"I knew it." He smirks, "I've done my own blood work in the past, but I've never seen this before."

"What are you muttering about, Kazuichi Souda?" Gundham approaches the computer as do Nagito and I.

Kazuichi pulls up some kind of chart that resembles a sort of connect-the-dots.

"This is my blood work from last year. This is the kind of blood you'd find in a perfectly normal human-"

"Virgin." Nagito comments and Kazuichi's face began to turn the same shade as his hair.

"A-And?! The fuck does that matter?! I-It's not like you've gotten any either!" He was obviously flustered as Gundham raises an eyebrow and Nagito begins giggling.

"Are you sure? After all, I am a prostitute." He licks his lips and Kazuichi now looked really confused.

"E-Eh?!" He shouts.

"He's not a prostitute." I confirm and Nagito pouts.

"Way to ruin my fun on the poor virgin, Hajime." Nagito calms down and sighs back into a chair near Kazuichi's own.

"A-Anyway..." Kazuichi's face began to turn back to its natural shade as he pulled up a similar chart with one unknown chemical spiked up the chart, "Here. Do you all see it?"

"Yeah... And it's unknown?" I ask and he nods.

"Somehow, in this past year, this chemical started to become more present in my blood. Which is where I connected it back to what we are all connected to." He faces us again.

"So, you're saying the reason we can be here in your head and still be wherever we are now is because of that chemical?" I ask and he smirks, his teeth shown to be sharp.

"Absolutely! What other explanation could there be? As I say, science explains it all." In that moment, the door to the garage opens, revealing a man with hair like weed.

"You talking with your hot ghost again?" He asks, chuckling like a drunk.

"N-No!" Kazuichi's face flares up again, "Damn it, Hagakure! Are you drunk again?"

"Only a lil'..." he hiccuped in a giggly manner and Kazuichi sighs, scrunching the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"I'm so sorry, you guys... I hate when Teru gives him alcohol." he watches his friend stumble into Gundham, who jumps at contact.

"Only my singularities can touch me! Normal mortals will burn if they have contact with my skin and you are intoxicated with the fires of hell, no less!" he shouts and Hagakure raises an eyebrow, his flushed cheek now seen perfectly from the mess of hair.

"You talk fancy, Kazu..." he giggles, latching onto Gundam and causing him to scream.

"Shut up!" a new voice entered the room and we found our attention latched onto the dark-haired man clutching at his head as he sat in Kazuichi's chair.

In an instant, the scene changed again, finding myself in an office that oversaw a great city, one I knew too well.

"Tokyo..." I mumbled, seeing the city I left not too long ago outside the glass.

"Oh no..." the male now lifted his head slightly, seeing that we were now in what I presumed to be his office, "No... Not more illusions!"

"Illusions?" Nagito cocks his head to one side and the male's red eyes widened.

"Yes, illusions! First, I imagine this... Somewhat attractive delinquent and now, there are four more very strange men screaming in my office!" he screams and damn, he can really raise the volume.

"Oi, whatever you're blabbing ain't right!" Kazuichi shouts, helping Gundham up from his slight panic attack beforehand.

"Excuse me?" his red eyes narrowed, locking onto Kazuichi, "And what would a grease monkey know?"

"Grease monkey?!" Kazuichi's pink eyes were beginning to flare now, "Now, listen here, shortie-"

"Both of you, cool it." I pull out my badge and the suited man adjusts his tie, standing from his desk.

"You are an officer.", he says and I nod.

"I'm sure that since you're running to be prime minister that you can run my badge through the system and can verify that I am in fact real." I noticed the letterhead on the documents across his desk to be the symbol for the prime minister of Japan and saw his eyes widen once more.

"You..." he sits back down, typing a few things into the computer and looks back at me when he was done.

"Your name is Hajime Hinata? A former officer stationed here in Tokyo?" he asks and I nod for him, seeing him close his laptop and circle around his desk to be closer to us.

"So... You're all in my head, but not all at the same time?" he was so very confused; you could see it so well on his face.

"We're all still new to this ourselves..." I admit and he seemed to calm himself, his shoulders getting less tense.

"At least, it is good to know that I'm not going crazy from all the stress." he slightly chuckles, turning his eyes back up to me, "Forgive my horrid manners, my name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru. It's a pleasure to meet you, gentlemen."

"I'm Hajime Hinata, Chicago PD." I reach my hand out to him and he shakes it.

"I'm Nagito Komaeda, the greatest slut of hope to live on the planet!" Nagito giggles and Kiyotaka looked a little disturbed.

I sighed, "Don't mind him. I suppose he's just naturally like that."

"I see... Then it's nice to meet you both." he sheepishly nods, turning to Kazuichi and Gundham, "About what I said to you before-"

"Water under the bridge." Kazuichi gives a playful grin, "I'm Kazuichi Souda, owner of Souda Repair Shop in Busan."

"Korea? I've been there a few times before! It was a lovely place, with all of the antique architecture and such. It almost reminded me of home." Kiyotaka smiles, seeing Gundham finally steadying himself.

"Forgive my status before. My energy was drained by the intoxicated demon Kazuichi Souda calls his housemate." Gundham glares at the pinkette, who does nothing but shrugs, "Learn this name and remember it well for it will be the name of the future ruler of this world, the Overlord of Ice, Gundham Tanaka!"

Gundham was being as eccentric as he was when we were introduced, finding myself laugh softly as Kiyotaka nods in excitement.

"I like your enthusiasm, Tanaka-san!" his red eyes were bright, filled with determination.

"I see the fires of hell in your eyes! You are another servant, aren't you?" It seems as if Gundham and Kiyotaka were getting along nicely.

"I am curious..." Nagito mumbles, "How many of us are there?"

"That is a curious question..." I hold my chin, trying to think of a reason behind all of this, "Kiyotaka, you mentioned someone else before. A delinquent?"

"He's a very... interesting character." Kiyotaka adjusts his suit, "His name is Mondo, Mondo Oowada. He lives in Germany."

"That makes seven of us.", Kazuichi says.

"Seven?" I ask and he and Gundam nod.

"We have met someone by the name of Sonia Nevermind, a dark mistress locked away in a tower just as dark." Gundham confirms and Nagito giggles.

"Oh, so we're connected to a lady too!" he chuckles about learning this.

"Good to know, I suppose." I nod, "But something still doesn't feel right about all of this."

"Given the circumstances, I'm not surprised by your intuition." Kiyotaka also nods.

"It is like something is still missing from our... connection?" I try to sound it out and Kazuichi gives me a nod of agreement.

"Of course there's something missing." I froze for a second when I heard that voice, "Not all of you are here yet."

"Makoto?!" I jumped, meeting my cousin's hopeful eyes and seeing him smile.

"Makoto? Who is Makoto?" Kiyotaka asked in confusion after seeing my outburst.

"You don't see him?" I found myself at the police station and it suddenly hit me, "You're like me."

"That's right. We're called sensates, capable of connection beyond humans, the next step of evolution." He begins to explain.

"I don't understand." I step back, finding myself in Kiyotaka's office with the others again, "How am I doing this?"

"You're no longer just you, Hajime. You have seven other selves."

"Seven? I've only met four of them and the others have met two more. There's one other?"

"Her name is Chihiro Fujisaki and she lives in Los Angeles in California."

"How do you know that?"

"One of my cluster knows her on a personal level."

"Cluster?"

"You and your seven selves are a part of something called a cluster. It's sort of what we called the set of sensates that are born into each other. They are connected immediately after birth, but you can always connect to other senates outside your cluster too. For example, the reason you and I can visit each other is that we've shared direct eye contact, which is the only way to connect to sensates outside of your presenting cluster. Visiting can be done with anoyone, but sSharing can only work through your cluster. There are also abilities you have as a sensate, which I can probably explain later."

"Hajime, what's going on?" Kazuichi grabs onto my shoulder.

"It's a lot to take in... I'm apparently talking to my cousin. He's telling us that we're like the next step in human evolution." I told them and we heard a booming-

"Fuck yeah!" There was a man with a full-on bronzed pompadour over black hair and violent, massacre-covered purple eyes.

"Mondo, language!" Kiyotaka screamed, seeing Mondo laugh at the red-eyed prime minister.

"Sorry, Taka- Woah, who are they?" He noticed the rest of us in the room.

"I'll explain later, Mondo." Kiyotaka and Mondo turned their attention back to me as I found the police station with Makoto again.

"What's the difference between visiting and sharing?" I asked, taking a seat at the table in front of him.

"Visiting is what we're doing now. You are seeing through my eyes and I am seeing through yours. The reason we can visit each other without me being in your cluster was when we met through eye contact, as I said before. When you are visiting another person, you tend to kinda... Possess their body for a short while? Ir's kinda hard to explain." He answered.

"I think I got the idea. Though, that explains why Hagakure called Gundham Kazuichi..." I nod, trying to connect some dots.

"Hagakure? As in, Yasuhiro Hagakure?" Makoto practically jumped.

"Uh..." I turned back to Kiyotaka's office to find the pinkette mechanic.

"Kazuichi, your roommate's name is Yasuhiro Hagakure?" I see his eyes slightly widened in response.

"How'd you know that?" He seemed rather surprised.

"Hagakure is a part of my cluster." Makoto smiled, "I'm glad we've got an eye on another one of your cluster too."

"Okay... What's sharing?" I wanted to get more info.

"As I said before, sharing is something you can only do in your own cluster. You can access each other's knowledge, skills, languages. Anything they know, you know as well." Makoto smirked, the spark in his hopeful eyes shining bright, "I can't wait to see you guys figure it out. I'd love to help more, but it seems that I'm being called into my cluster. We'll talk more at home."

"Makoto, wait! I still don't understand-" Nagito suddenly began screaming.

"G-Get away!" The albino's eyes were wide with fear as we all seemed to find ourselves in Nagito's snug small apartment.

In front of him was a woman laughing, black pigtails and a lolita dress on.

"Nagito, dear. Why would you try running from me? Are you afraid of your new masters waiting for your lovely little ass?" She tightens the rope around her hand and Nagito found himself pressed against the wall, practically between laughs and tears himself.

"Really...? I am a slut for hope..." his sea-green eyes were swirling, "So, try and come at me, bitch."


	8. A Hanging Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito faces Celestia and the sensates discover what it means to be connected.
> 
> Chihiro thinks that something is wrong with her and while she visits her sister, she'll be in for a shocking surprise.

Her red eyes were practically swirling when the bottle crashed against my head and brought me to the ground. It was dizzying, but I chose to ignore the pain and try to escape.

How hopeless that attempt was.

The next thing I recall, she was laughing as she held the rope in her hands. While I was on my stomach, she proceeded to tie my hands together with a wire from a lamp and sit on my back.

"Remember when we tested out those bondage knots?" She whispers, licking my ear and I gave an uncomfortable shiver.

"How could I forget how much you sucked at tying knots?" I smirk and tried turning my neck to get a glance at her flaring red eyes.

"Shut up!" She slaps me, proceeding to grab the rope and wrap it around my neck, "I'm not using knots today, you little slut."

"Good. You suck at insults too." I chuckle as she growls.

Celestia tightens the rope around my throat, cutting off my air supply.

I was gasping for breath, but why?

I was going to die and I would be perfectly fine with that. This world no longer needs someone like me.

But if I were to die... What would happen to everyone else?

* * *

 

I swallow, groaning at the aching around my throat. My sore throat was annoying me as if I had been screaming for so long.

I tried my best to ignore it as I walk down the halls of the hospital, daisies in hand. Altea loves daisies.

Her room was always at the end of the second floor, room 2-72, Altea Fujisaki.

I proceed to open the door, seeing her turned towards the window, IV in her arm and one bedside lamp turned on.

"Ding dong." I ching and she turned her bright yellow-green eyes to me.

"Chi-nee!" She smiles as I walk up to her with the flowers still in my hands.

Even though she was almost years younger than I was, we would constantly be mistaken for twins. With our choppy brown hair and ridiculously huge, girlish eyes, we weren't surprised when people asked.

"So, how have you been?" I place the daisies in the water-filled vase beside her and give her a gentle hug.

"Nothing much. Mainly check-ups and cloud watching and the occassional visit from Mom and Dad... You?" She looks up at me, retreating back from my embrace.

"Editing and making out." She laughs at my answer and I grab the chair near her bed to drag over to be closer to her.

"How am I not surprised?" She laughs before lightly coughing into her hand.

"You okay? You aren't stressing yourself or anything, right?" I asked and she gives a small nod.

"Of course... I'm okay, sis." She smiles, coughing into her hand again.

I reach for my own throat again, feeling the aching again.

"The question is... Are you okay?" Altea raises an eyebrow at me.

"I'm sorry... I'm probably just sick or something..." My throat is burning.

I can't breathe. Wait.

Seriously, I can't breathe. Why can't I-

I choked, desperately gripping at my throat for the source of my clogged breathing. Why can't I breathe?!

* * *

 

It was just so sudden.

When Nagito and the others disappeared, I got a little concerned. I tried to shrug off that gut feeling I had that something was wrong and tried focusing on getting back to going to work.

And then-

Suffocation hit me like a bullet train.

I crashed to the ground, hearing the porcelain coffee cup shatter.

Where's Makoto when you need him?

* * *

 

When the others had vanished from the strange albino's screams, I settled myself and straightened my suit. I had remembered that I had a meeting with my team and needed to go at that moment.

Gathering my documents into the appropriate folders, I left my office and found the meeting room where I saw Togami, Fukawa and several other men all ready for me to present.

"Please excuse my tardiness." I bowed, setting my folders onto the table and prepared to sit down to discuss our campaign numbers when I realized that I was... choking.

My body spammed, collapsing with the sudden reality that I was unable to retain air. That I was being suffocated to death.

* * *

 

"You sure you don't want me to get them?" Daiya insists and I smirk.

"Nah. My brother should just sit his fucking ass down and wait for his awesome lil' bro to get him some well-deserved beers." I flip the bird to some asshole at the bar and began ordering drinks for Daiya and the gang.

Damn, Taka looked good in that suit today.

A sensate... So that's what we're called. So, we've got this psychic link of some shit and we're a part of the next step of human evolution.

"Damn..." muttering under my breath, I grabbed the beers for me and my bro and began making my way back to him on the couch.

Between the club music and the strippers around, I wasn't exactly sure what happened, but I knew that it wasn't good.

I've been drowned before so, I knew what suffocation had felt like, but this-

This was much worse.

The beers toppled out of my hands and crashed onto the floor into glass shards as I collapsed, struggling to take a breath.

* * *

 

After Nagito's freak out, I tried to get Hagakure back inside the house before he threw up in my garage. Teruteru and I have a rule about these kinds of things in order to determine who cleans.

"Damn it, Hagakure... Did you really need to drink so much shit from that pervert?" I groan, pulling his arm over my shoulder as we climbed the small steps back inside the house and out of my garage.

"I like turtles~!" Hagakure drinking giggled before hiccuping.

"Yep, you're really out of it now..." We managed to get inside and I suddenly realized that I was on the ground.

When had I forgotten to breathe? More importantly, why am I not breathing?!

I was choking on the floor, the garage door barely closed and only a drunk Hagakure to help me.

I'm fucked.

* * *

 

With the mysterious appearance and disappearance of the servant Kazuichi Souda, I decided to return to my morning routine.

Between cleaning and nourishing my minions, there were many things to go with too little daylight hours to spend.

I could just communicate to Kazuichi Souda and that short male with the hellfire eyes later. I had much more important things to tend to.

It was then when one of my Devas of Destruction, Mirage Golden Hawk Jum-P began to jump off from my scarf and onto the table for the sweet delight of an orange vegetable: carrots.

His eyes sparked, obtaining his treat when I began to feel the tight reaches of the abyss wrapping around me.

I couldn't breathe.

* * *

 

I was finally released from my tower today on good behavior.

It was a sunny day again. My mother was addressing my maids to make my appearance was of the utmost importance for this particular morning.

Today, I am to get married to the diplomat of a former monarchy next door to Novoselic for the purpose to save our people. I have never met him before now, but it did not matter.

I do not love him.

They're tying on the corset now, hearing myself gasp with every tug.

"I apologize, Princess Sonia." The maid would say with another tug.

"It is fine, Mari." I smile softly back and continue to feel the corset tightening around me.

I suppose it could've been the corset, but I felt the air grow thin, too thin to inhale.

Giving smaller, raspier gasps, my maids took off the corset, but I still felt the tightness forming.

No, the tightness is around my throat. How is this possible? Am I choking?

I grip at my throat, unable to inhale at all.

* * *

 

All without breath.

_"Chi! Hold on! The nurses are coming!"_

All suffocating.

 _"Ishimaru?_ _Ishimaru!"_

All unable to function.

_"I-I cannot succumb to this madness!"_

All hearing the shouts and screams of the people around them as they witness their suffering.

_"Princess Sonia!"_

All unable to save themselves from each other.

_"Mondo?! Holy fuck, Mondo!"_

All...

_"I-I'm gonna die...!"_

So...

_"Oh my god, Kazuichi!"_

Very...

_"It's okay. No one ever needed me in this world..."_

Hopeless.

_"Don't give up hope. Help each other and live."_

Celestia was laughing as Nagito was beginning to lose consciousness.

Hajime practically growls, able to untie the horrid knot in the rope to free Nagito's hands.

_While being Nagito._

Once freed, Gundam was able to take a single breath before bashing his head straight into Celestia's nose.

_While acting in Nagito's body._

"What the fuck?!" Celestia screeches, wiping her nose with her left hand, seeing blood staining her dress.

"You're such a bitch." Kazuichi coughs a little, giving a smug looking smirk.

_But Nagito said this._

"You little-" she gets hit in the face again, Mondo's fist taking impact against her cheek.

"I wasn' finished, ya bitch." Mondo coughs again, looking in the mirror and seeing the strangulation marks against his skin.

_While seeing Nagito's reflection in the mirror._

"How awful..." Sonia sighs, "These will sting a little later."

_Nagito was the one sighing._

"Die, you faggot cunt!" Celestia held a jagged blade in her hand, proceeding to run toward Nagito and stab him.

Hajime reacts, swaying to the side in order for her to miss him and give him the opportunity to grab a hold of her wrist and elbow.

_And Nagito pinned her to the ground._

"I am now going to kindly ask you to leave my home." Kiyotaka gave a cold stare while smiling proudly.

"You're so fucking dead..." she laughed, using her unpinned arm to cut his cheek, forcing him to stumble back into a wall.

Kazuichi hisses at the blood, seeing the woman get up, the talon on her exquisite ring dripping a little bit of the familiar crimson liquid.

_Nagito sees her pull out a gun from under her skirt._

Chihiro whimpers, "N-No... Please no..."

"I can't wait to see what you're pretty boy brains will look like splattered against this wall." She licks her lips, the gleam in her red eyes flickering in excitement.

Nagito smirks, "Do your worst then. Show me the hope I know you once had!"

"Nagito, no!" Hajime shouts, being held back by Mondo and Kazuichi when they could all see what Nagito saw.

A gunshot goes off, blood splattering against Nagito's pale skin. Celestia collapsed onto the ground, blood pooling around the bullet wound protruding out of her forehead.

"Stupid bitch thought she could kill me." Nagito knew that cocky voice.

"Wait, I know this guy." Hajime recognized him as well.

His head bandaged and a well-deserved smirk on his face, he held one hand out for Nagito to take.

"As if Leon Kuwata can be taken out that easily!" Leon gives a great shout, making Nagito chuckle softly.

"To be expected..." Nagito mumbles to himself.

"Nevermind him, are you alright?" Kiyotaka went past Leon to take a look at Nagito's injuries.

"You don't need to worry about me." Nagito gives a small chuckle.

"You're bleeding!" Sonia sees the cut on his cheek.

"And you must be Sonia." The albino recognized the blonde by what Kazuichi and Gundam described of her.

"W-What's going on..." the seven pairs of eyes meet a set of yellow-green frozen in place, mixed feelings of confusion and fear.

"Is your name Chihiro Fujisaki?" Hajime asks.

The girl gives a hesitant nod and Kazuichi said, "Eight. That makes eight of us."

"You're one of them, aren't you?" Leon looks at Nagito and the liar gives a smirk.

"Whatever do you mean?" He brushes it off, but the redhead was persistent.

"A sensate, I mean." Hajime raises an eyebrow when he heard Leon say this.

"He knows about us?" Mondo circles around Leon, looking for any sign of a trick.

"Up until a few minutes ago, we didn't even know what we were! Don't give the guy such a hard time." Kazuichi shouts, seeing Nagito looking back at Leon.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Nagito was now up on his feet, wiping the blood off his face.

"Course you don't trust me... Is fine. I get that a lot from your kind. I promise that I'm not with HPO though." Leon puts his gun down onto the coffee table and pulls his hands up.

"HPO?" Hajime asks.

"Yeah, Hope's Peak Organization. You haven't been a sensate for long if you don't know about that place yet." Leon chuckles.

"It has only been a couple of weeks since this all started..." Kiyotaka nods.

"So, I guess the name Yasuhiro Hagakure won't mean much to you then?" Leon asks and Kazuichi immediately reacts.

"Wait, what does my roommate have to do with this?!" Kazuichi jumped onto Nagito, practically shouting into the albino's ear.

"Roommate?" Leon also realized, "Wait, are Kazuichi or Teruteru in your cluster too?"

"Yeah, I'm Kazuichi Souda!" The pinkette shouts, Nagito shoving him off.

"That's great!" Leon smirks, "Souda, I'm Hiro's boyfriend!"

"Wait... Hagakure wasn't kidding when he said that he was in a long-distance relationship?!" Kazuichi was certainly surprised.

"So, you are bisexual!" Nagito chuckles, cpmpletely ignoring the fact that the ginger was all over Sayaka a few days earlier.

"Yeah!" Leon shouts, "What's wrong with that? I mean, you're bi too."

"I never said anything was wrong with that. I was only expressing the fact that I was right, that's all." He shrugs his shoulders, giving a smirk, "So... what is your plan exactly?"

"Well..." he pulls out two planes tickets from his pocket, "Ever wanted to visit Korea in person?"


End file.
